No debí enamorarme
by Feernanda
Summary: "—Para mí no es un gran placer tener por acompañante a un mortífago. —Le respondió déspota, con toda la intención de herirlo. No pensaba dejar que la siguiera humillando." Él está comprometido y ella está prohibida.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, esta es sólo mi dramática invención.**

* * *

><p>El frío se apoderaba poco a poco de Hogwarts, los jardines estaban cubiertos por una espesa capa de nieve. Algunos alumnos de los más pequeños jugaban con ella y al regresar al castillo se quedaban viendo por entre las ventanas de aquel castillo como los copos de nieve caían lentamente y al llegar al suelo se desvanecían.<p>

-Chicos, vayan a empacar, mañana parte el tren- les sugirió una dulce voz femenina que caminaba hacia ellos.

-Granger, deja tus labores de prefecta aunque sea por navidad.- una voz masculina y burlona la llamaba, y no necesitaba voltear para saber a quién pertenecía.

-Y tú ¿no puedes dejar de molestar sólo por hoy? Malfoy- lo último, Hermione lo escupió con desprecio pues ya estaba harta de sus insultos. –Hagan lo que les digo- ordenó ahora con un tono más severo dirigido hacia los niños.

-Si prefecta- obedecieron los menores temiendo que hubiera represalias si no lo hacían. Al irse ellos, la castaña siguió su camino hacia su habitación sin dirigirle la mirada a Draco.

Todo el camino no paró de pensar en un millón de insultos para el Slytherin, simplemente la tenía fastidiada. _Ni siquiera en estas fechas me deja en paz_ pensó roja de ira al tiempo que se paraba frente a la dama gorda y pronunciaba las palabras clave.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Harry que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y era abrazado por Ginny.

-Cómo estarlo, si el idiota de Malfoy no me deja en paz ni un segundo- exclamó enfurecida al tiempo que soltaba una lágrima de coraje.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Vaya ni en navidad te suelta!- soltó Ron, que estaba sentado en el sillón de enfrente, abrazado de Lavender.

En ese momento, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que sus dos mejores amigos ya habían superado lo de Voldemort, y ahora rehacían sus vidas cada quien con su respectiva novia. Pero ¿y ella? Ella se había quedado sola, desde el intento fallido de ser algo más para el pelirrojo no se había fijado en alguien más. _Ni alguien más en mi_ pensó tristemente y un sentimiento de soledad albergó dentro de ella.

-Hermione, ¿me estás escuchando?- le preguntó Ginny notablemente ofuscada, la oji-miel levantó la mirada viendo a su mejor amiga por primera vez y notando que la mirada de todos estaba clavada en ella.

-Lo siento Ginny, me fui por un segundo- respondió para después levantarse – debo arreglar mis maletas, los veré luego- se excusó y fue escaleras arriba directo a su habitación, ganándose una vez más las miradas de sus amigos.

·················

En la Sala Común de Slytherin un rubio yacía recostado en uno de los sillones con sus ojos clavados en la chimenea y sus manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago.

-Draco, ¿empacaste ya tus cosas?- preguntó una morena desde uno de los escalones del final. –Mañana partiremos y tu madre dijo que…

-Se perfectamente lo que mi madre dijo Pansy, no necesito que me lo recuerdes- contestó fríamente sin ver a su amiga, su mirada seguía clavada en las llamas de la chimenea.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le preguntó – últimamente estás demasiado distraído, últimamente… no eres tu- soltó la pelinegra con cierto dejo de preocupación en su voz.

-¡Estoy bien!- dijo de mala gana, mientras se levantaba bruscamente del sillón y caminaba hacia su habitación, dejando sola a Pansy sin dirigirle aun la mirada.

Draco entró a su habitación enojado, dando un portazo tras de sí, y aventando todo a su paso, ¿por qué? Por la única razón de que hacía más de tres semanas no dejaba de pensar en Granger, su mente sólo se enfocaba en ella y eso le enfurecía.

-¿Qué diablos me pasa?- se preguntó una vez que se quitó los zapatos y estuvo recostado sobre su cama. -¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esa inmunda?- se cuestionaba con desesperación.

Desde el día en que los asignaron como pareja para vigilar los pasillos por la noche, ella provocó algo en él que no pudo explicar.

_-Llegas tarde Granger, suficiente tengo con tener que hacer las rondas contigo como para esperarte- reprendió Draco enojado, no soportaba si quiera tenerla cerca, su sola presencia le daba asco._

_-Para mí no es un gran placer tener por acompañante a un mortífago- le respondió groseramente con toda la intención de herirlo, no pensaba dejar que la siguiera humillando._

_-¡Escucha sangre sucia!-gritó en un susurro al tiempo que bruscamente la tomaba por el cuello y ejercía presión sobre este- Tú no sabes nada, así que mejor no hables- la insultó mientras la soltaba y caminaba, dejándola tirada en el suelo con la respiración agitada._

_Hermione lo miraba irse, ¿tanto le había afectado su comentario? La castaña había notado furia y a la vez súplicas en la mirada de Draco, una mirada que nunca había visto en él._

_Después de esa noche, no se dirigieron la palabra, ni siquiera para insultarse. Sólo se veían por la noche y ninguno hablaba de lo sucedido, sólo se dedicaban a hacer sus rondas acostumbradas, hasta unas semanas antes de navidad._

_-Lo siento- susurró la leona mientras caminaban, pero sin mirarlo._

_-¿Cómo dijiste?- cuestionó el Slytherin sorprendido, mirándola de soslayo._

_-No me hagas repetirlo, ya lo dije- soltó molesta imitando al chico – Sé que no debí hablar sobre lo que no sé y por eso me disculpo._

_-Bien, te disculpo- dijo arrogantemente o lo más parecido a arrogancia, pues por alguna razón, sintió esas palabras sinceras._

Luego de ese día, las cosas seguían igual, ambos se insultaban y cara-rajada junto con la comadreja salían en defensa de la sangre sucia, nada había cambiado. O eso creía él, hasta que un día sin más ni menos la castaña se apoderó de sus pensamientos, de su vida y él no sabía ni siquiera por qué. Se negaba a creer en la posibilidad de haberse enamorado, no debía, ¡no podía! Enamorarse de una sangre sucia estaba prohibido para él, estaba comprometido con Pansy, no la amaba pero tampoco era tan poco hombre como para dejarla plantada a pocos meses de su boda.

-No puedo enamorarme de ella, no debo- susurró para sí mismo.

························

Las vacaciones habían llegado, y unos días antes de navidad, Hermione había llegado a la madriguera, estaba emocionada pues extrañaba mucho a sus amigos.

-Hermione, querida ¿podrías ayudarnos con la cena?- le peguntó la señora Weasley con una sonrisa a la que nadie se podía negar.

-Claro que sí, vamos- contestó al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa a sus amigos y los dejaba solos en la habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras y llegar a la cocina se encontró con Ginny y Fleur poniendo la mesa y de más detalles, la primera con una cara de pocos amigos y la segunda parlando un montón de cosas en francés que nadie entendía.

-Vamos Ginny, deberías estar feliz, tú y Harry se reconciliaron y él está aquí pasando la navidad contigo- animó a su mejor amiga dándole un pequeño empujón con el codo.

-No es eso, es que Fleur me harta, sólo sabe hablar de lo maravilloso que es Francia y lo bien que la pasa con mi hermano- bufó enojada, haciendo reír a la castaña. –No te burles, es cierto, a mi madre le pasa lo mismo y por eso te trajo, para des estresarse.

-Claro- dijo la leona restándole importancia.

Al poco rato, la noche llegó y con ella, el Señor Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy y los gemelos. La cena fue bastante cómica según Hermione pues Fred y George no paraban de hacer bromas a Percy que la hacían reír constantemente, además de los chistes del señor Weasley y las peleas cómicas con la señora Weasley, Fleur y Bill con sus historias de Francia, Percy con su lección de normas, Charlie con sus relatos sobre dragones que le agradaban demasiado y por último Ginny con sus anécdotas tan explicitas sobre lo que Harry y ella tenían planeado.

Al poco rato, llegó la hora de abrir los regalos y se empezaron a repartir, de acuerdo al orden de edades, entonces cuando creyeron que la repartición había terminado, un último regalo se hizo notar.

-Es para Hermione- dijo la señora Weasley después de ver en la pequeña caja su nombre. La castaña lo miró sorprendida, al principio pensó que era de sus padres pero después recordó que ellos ya le habían dado uno. _¿De quién será?_Se preguntó mentalmente al tiempo que abría la cajita y se encontraba con un collar de plata que tenía grabado su nombre con la pequeña figura de un dragón junto a él. Hermione se quedó mirando el diamante muy pensativa.

·······

Días después, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron dar un paseo por Hogsmade y comprarse algunas cosas. Habían pasado un rato en la casa de los gritos, un rato en Honey Dukes y un rato se separaron.

Harry y Ginny habían ido a tomar algo caliente, mientras que Ron había visto a Lavender ya había ido tras ella. Hermione, por otro lado estaba mirando por un aparador, había un collar igual al suyo y se había fijado que era uno muy costoso, ¿Quién le habría regalado algo así? Un nombre se le cruzó por la mente en ese momento, pero era imposible. Draco Malfoy nunca le haría un regalo así y mucho menos a una sangre sucia como la llamaba, así que no, quedaba descartado.

Decidió no seguir pensando en eso y continuó caminando por las calles para despejarse, entonces llegó a un punto donde todo estaba sólido, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y comenzó a caminar más rápido, volteando varias veces hacia atrás, entonces sintió su cuerpo chocar con otro mucho más fuerte.

-Lo siento- se disculpó y al levantar la mirada se encontró con una grisácea muy familiar para ella. – Malfoy- soltó con un aire de sorpresa.

-Granger ¿te lastimaste?- le preguntó preocupado al tiempo que la examinaba con la mirada.

-Estoy bien- dijo- ¿por qué te preocupa?- cuestionó sorprendida, el rubio sólo sonrió de lado. Entonces escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, ambos fijaron su vista hacia dónde provenía la voz y vieron a Pansy que le indicaba que la siguiera. Él regreso su vista hacia la de ella.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado el collar- le susurró en la oreja, al percatarse de que lo traía puesto. Le dirigió una última sonrisa y se giró para seguir a su prometida, dejándola en medio de Hogsmade anonadada.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola personas que leen :D ¿cómo están? La loca de FeRdYyY les trae su drama en un one xD<strong>

**Verán que me gustó a mi en lo personal, aunque aun tiene algunas fallas. Lo traje porque les quiero compensar a las personas que leían mi otra historia (Hermione... Te Amo) porque la verdad es que la estoy corrigiendo, no me gustaba mucho la forma en que la plantee y la eliminé. Cuando la considere que está mejor la volveré a publicar.**

**De antemano gracias por leer y les agradecería un review para ver si les gusta ;)**

**Besoos saltamontes!**

**Feer lml**


End file.
